


The Future Repeats the Past

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-28
Updated: 2005-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open On Sunday community</a>. Prompt was make up.</p></blockquote>





	The Future Repeats the Past

"Willow, don't be mad at me."

She refused to look at him.

"It was an accident."

She pinned him with an outraged glare. "Xander, lying is a bad thing." Her voice squeaked in anger.

"I thought it would be a funny joke?" Making things all right had suddenly become the most important thing in his life. He gave her his very best smile.

"Well, you did give Barbie back." He breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to forgive him. "But I don't think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend ever again. Too much heartbreak", she nodded sagely.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open On Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was make up.


End file.
